The Weeping Angels
by T.J. Ryan 94
Summary: Picking up after the events of Series One, the Coal Hill Academy students struggle with their own tragedies and cracks in their friendships start to show. In the midst of this, The Weeping Angels are hell bent on attacking and bringing an ancient prophecy to life.
1. Chapter 1

One

April

It's funny when you hear the saying about your life flashing before your eyes when you die, mainly because I knew that was not true. It didn't happen when I was little and Dad caused that crash which paralysed Mum and It didn't happen now. The blinding pain in my chest was all too consuming, it felt as though my body was on fire and I knew the Shadow King felt it too. Charlie's tearful face was clear in my memory as he pulled the trigger, he did what I asked. There were screams in the school gym, some I weren't expecting and some I was…

"NO!"

Was that Tanya? It might have been. A wetness was forming over my chest and my eyes filled with tears, the pain was so intense I didn't have the energy to even turn my head to see who was screaming my name. The pain was dulling slightly now – that was a weird relief – and my vision started to blur more than before.

Ram's face swam into view above me, his brown eyes filled with horror as he held my face between his trembling hands. I was too weak to even smile, but he was here. Had he got my message? He must have done… I should have called Mum, told her I loved her too. Love… a word I had struggled to say for so long, I didn't even believe in it before Ram and even then the idea of it scared me. The fact he saw the darkest parts of me and still loved me, it was nothing I had ever experienced.

"April," Ram's voice drifted, sounding further away "no, no please!"

I closed my eyes, knowing it was the end… there was nothing but darkness.

"YOU KILLED HER!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

 _Quill_

The girl lay lifeless in Ram's arms, his sobbing uncontrollable and his face was contorted with grief. The Shadow King lay feet away from April's body, the light in his red eyes extinguished. The heart he shared with April had finally stopped. The gun smoked in Charlie's shaking hands, tears streaking down his face.

I nodded to him, my eyes built with tears of my own. I had respect for April because she had died a warrior's death. She made the sacrifice to save her people. My eyes scanned the room, the hall was motionless. The Shadow Warriors stood perfectly still, as if frozen and no longer linked to our shadows. Tanya stood, her face hard and focus – she was prepared for an attack. This girl was wise; she knew like I did that this was not the end.

The governess stood ringing her hands, she looked down at her shadow. Realising for the first time that she was no longer linked. God, I was itching to beat her with this chair leg. I still could, while the enemy is dormant. The life inside me kicked, the young Quill in my womb calming me. No, she was not worthy of a death by a Quill Warrior, a beating and torture maybe but death by a Quill was an honour she did not deserve.

"Look, the Shadow Kin!" she said frantically, stepping away and staring around as the shadow kin behind her remained still "they've stopped moving!"

"But it was commanded by the king," Matteusz "he was controlling them."

"So who is controlling them now?" I asked, glancing around. I was half expecting his Second to appear from the shadows. Charlie gasped. His body went ridged and his eyes turned scarlet.

"I am." Charlie whispered, a crack formed in his voice "I ordered them to detach from the humans. They'll try to kill me when I do it, even though I'm king."

"Do what?"

A blue light shone behind us and I turned. The Cabinet was almost open, awaiting the intent of its master. Matteusz instantly jumped to Charlie's side, pleading with him to not use it. But we could all see it, a part of Charlie had died along with April and his mind was made up.

"Prince…" I breath, I was in both shock and awe.

"Your moment has come." Charlie turned to me, throwing me the gun which I caught with ease "they'll come after me."

"I'll stop them." I said firmly, with Tanya nodding grimly at my side as she added "We both will."

"Charlie, please…" Matteusz begged, his eyes overflowing with tears as he stared into Charlie's blank eyes.

"I loved you and I've lost you." Charlie murmured, his eyes looking into his lover's with a look of hunger. As if he was memorising every detail of his face for the final time "Goodbye."

In an instant, all hell broke loose. As Charlie bolted for the Cabinet of Souls, closely followed by Matteusz, I shot the six innominate soldiers without blinking. Tanya ducked as the one closet to her crumpled into dust. The Shadow Kin burst through the doors of the hall in a cloud of darkness, all focused on getting to and killing their new king.

My fist connected with a warriors face and I shot three warriors making their way towards Charlie. The Governess was making a hasty getaway, coward! Tanya was battling a warrior with her hands, she was knocked to the ground in a heartbeat.

I was kicked the nearest warrior in the gut. He staggered backwards. This was the life of a true Quill, the thirst for blood, the adrenaline of fighting against your foes.

"Fight to your last breath!" I ordered Tanya. She kicked the warrior standing over her, gaining the upper hand.

"I will!" she shouted back, rolling out of the way of his swords. She missed death by inches.

In the split second I was distracted, I was knocked off my feet by another warrior. The gun skidded from my hands and as I scrambled the reach it on the floor, I caught sight of the Shadow Warrior standing over me. his swords were raised, ready to deliver the final kill.

A scream escaped my lips, but the fear that erupted inside me was not for myself. My hands instantly went to stomach, shielding the child inside me. My baby. Tanya suddenly barged into him, which took his attention off me and I was able to shoot him in the back, causing the warrior to disparate in a cloud of dust.

Tanya gave a smile and I nodded with approval. The warriors were all crowding into the room. I scanned the room for Ram. He was cradling April's body in his arms, using his body to protect her but no warrior was paying him any attention. All had only eyes for Charlie, who was now declaring his intent.

Blue laser after blue laser I fired, backing away from the hundreds of shadows that had begun swarming into the hall. With my hand firmly on Tanya's arm, I pushed her behind me as the warriors came closer. Shot after shot, the Shadows showed no sign of backing down.

"There's too many of them!" Tanya screamed, I forced her behind me as I continued to fire at our endless onslaught of enemies.

"If you're gonna use it!" I yelled at the prince, standing inches away from us as I fired shots desperately "USE IT NOW!"

Then, the four words that stilled the world. Make that the universe for that matter.

"I declare my intent…"

The Cabinet of Souls was finally open. The souls of our planet erupted out of its depth, the golden streaks of light attaching themselves to the Shadow Kin. Killing them instantly. The light became too blinding, but I could hear the screams of their deaths.

 _Jackie_

My grip on the counter slipped as I stared into the Shadow Kin's eyes, his scarlet eyes widening in horror. The warrior burst in a flame of golden light. The light travelled through him and into my legs.

The strength in my legs went and they shook as I gingerly sat on the kitchen chair, suddenly taking all the energy out of my body to do so. I ran my hands frantically up and down my legs, but I felt nothing. I also could not feel my link to April, it was as if she had vanished along with my ability to work.

No, not my baby.

Tears flooded my eyes as my breathing became frantic, my gut confirming my worst fears. The fear that kept ever mother up at night.

"April…" I gasped, my voice breaking as I sobbed brokenly "Oh, my girl."

 _Ram_

April's face looked so perfect. Her eyes closed with a look of such peace, you'd think she was asleep. The lights out of that fucked up cabinet danced over her face. The souls were moving faster and faster, more intense. I held onto April tighter, keeping her close to my chest. I had to keep her safe. I lost so many people this last year. Rachel, Dad and now April. But I could get her through this, get her back safely to her mum. I owed her that at least.

How is it possible that everyone I loved was dead?

A tear appeared in the air above the stage, the lights rushing into the new rip at lightning speed.

"CHARLIE, YOU STOPPED THEM!" Matteusz screamed frantically, covering his eyes from the blinding light. Charlie was still bent over the cabinet, his hands gripping that red ball.

"I haven't!" he yelled back, he said something else but I couldn't hear it over the roar of wind and screams from outside. It was absolute chaos.

The light intensified as it poured through the tear. I ducked my head as Charlie's furious scream burst through the brightness. Glass shattered from above as the tear sealed up, I wrapped my arm around April, protecting her from the pieces of glass.

My eyes took a second to adjust to the sudden darkness, the only light coming from the final soul. It was suspended in mid-air, facing Charlie. Everyone was on the floor now, knocked over by the blast caused the rest of them souls.

We were all watching Charlie. He stood with a small smile on his face, a maddening smile on his face. It looked like sad acceptance, an ending of something inside him. I knew that feeling.

"Why else were we saved?" Charlie asked in a hushed voice, his eyes closing with a look of relief as the soul rushed towards his heart. Quill suddenly threw herself at Charlie, knocking him off his feet.

The soul continued, flying directly at me and April. I put my hand up in an attempt to shield April from it, but I was thrown up in the air instead. Before I had a chance to yell or swear, my head collided with the opposite wall and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

 _Matteusz_

My body remained frozen. I couldn't move for fear of breaking this moment. The emotions charging through my body. Relief. Anger. Hurt. I couldn't form any words to express the war that was raging inside me. I stared at Charlie's vacant expression, his eyes transfixed on the empty cabinet. The blackness an empty void, an abyss where his entire world had resided moments before.

Ram stirred, groaning in pain. April lay beside him, her face porcelain white and peaceful. For a bizarre moment, my mind flashed to _Romeo and Juliet_ , the crypt scene where the lovers lay in each other's arms. Ram crawled to April, he cradled her lifeless face in his hands.

"What happened?" he demanded, throwing a fearful look at the cabinet. He turned back to April, his face contorted with pain.

"NO!" Charlie screamed, his eyes streaming with hysterical tears "I should be gone with them! I thought I could bring them back – that I could save them!"

The hero? That was Charlie's true desire. He was willing to sacrifice his life, our love… for what? A city of people who had no regard him as a person. From what he told me, his parents did not even find him worthy to be married in his society. This sweet, innocent being that I loved with all my heart nearly died for what? To be remembered as a hero? What is a memory to a life? I wouldn't have him to hold in my arms or kiss… I had lost him in that moment.

"She's gone!" Ram screamed, but instantly threw himself away from April. The Shadow King had sat bolt upright, shaking his head as if disorientated. My throat dried as Ram scrambled toward us, all huddled in sitting positions on the floor. He grabbed Quill's discarded gun, his eyes now furiously fixed on the Shadow King. His hands shaking violently.

The Shadow King turned to us, his red eyes unfocused and – is that possible? – confused. He leaned back his eyes looking at us each in term with surprise.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" The Shadow King asked… with April's voice.

All of our mouths dropped open in horror or disbelief would be a better word. April was staring at us, alive and well in a different body. Her eyes drifted downwards, finding her body lying beside her. April screamed, scrambling backwards away from her body. Her red eyes swelling with tears as she pointed her blackened finger shakily at the original April body.

"What is THAT?" she cried, her eyes widening in panic. She gasped as she suddenly looked at her hands, seeing stone instead of flesh "how did this happen? I died, I shouldn't be here… how?!"

Ram slowly approached her, his eyes gazing at her with a mixture of relief and apprehension. He crouched in front of her, their eyes locked in an intense gaze. Red into brown. Hesitantly, Ram reached out and rested his palm on April's dark cheek. Her body remained frozen, her muscular build in the wrong body contrasted wildly with the innocent vulnerable expression she wore on her face.

"It's you," Ram whispered, his hushed voice magnified by the fact none of us uttered a word. We were all watching with baited breath. "you're alive."

"Seems that way," April said tearfully, unable to look Ram in the eyes now "This feels very _Beauty and the Beast_ though, doesn't it?"

Ram chuckled, his hand not leaving her cheek.

"We'll sort this out, I promise." Ram assured her, his other hand resting on her other cheek "I thought I lost you."

"But look at me!" April cried quietly, her scarlet eyes overflowing with tears.

Ram seemed to be fighting with himself, but then he did something I never expected. He leaned forward and kissed April's lips. The kiss lingered with such intimacy, I felt like I was intruding and instantly looked away. Quill's eyes were narrowed, she looked mildly disgusted and oddly fascinated by this display of affection. Ram and the Shadow King? There was something I never thought I'd see.

April pulled back from the kiss, turning to Quill.

"How is this possible?" April asked, her eyes lowered to her pregnant belly and her eyes widened "and how did _that_ happen?"

Quill gave her best cynical look. Her lip quivered, perhaps on the verge of a smile and laugh.

"Well, it seems the cabinet did one last favour." Quill said appraisingly, her tone slightly hoarse from her screaming and battle cries moments before "It has the power to revive souls and that's what it did for you, except it seemed to have put you in the wrong body."

"Understatement." Tanya muttered, her eyes were burning with tears.

Tanya jumped to her feet and without another word marched out of the hall. Charlie sat on the floor, a look of wonderment on his face. His face was streaked with tears. He turned to me and reached for my hand, I flinched away. I hated myself for that, but I couldn't bring myself to touch him right now. He almost died. Charlie stared, a stricken look on his face. I ached to soothe him, but I was too angry.

There was an unusual whistling sound. A sound I had heard before. The blue box materialised in the shattered hall, where the sound died down. The TARDIS stood in view, the silence was almost deafening. Quill stood, an incredulous look on her face. The door swung open and the Doctor stood in the doorway, his wide smile faltering when he saw the destruction around him.

"Ah…" The Doctor said awkwardly, his electric blue eyes falling on April's motionless body and the April-Shadow-King with her arms wrapped around Ram, the heavily pregnant and battle scarred Quill and the empty cabinet of souls "what have I missed?"

Quill looked as if she wanted to punch the Doctor in the face. _Deus, como as coisas poderiam ficar piores?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Four:**

 _Doctor_

Quill's fist missed my face by inches, slamming into the TARDIS door beside my head. The shock of that rose inside me, but I soon realised that my anger was nothing to her rage. I scanned the faces of the teenagers behind her – one dead, one clinging protectively to the Shadow King and the other two had a look in their eyes I knew all too well. The eyes of survivors or war.

"What has happened?" I asked, but immediately had to duck out of the way of Quill's fist again. Hitting the TARDIS. Again.

"You. Worthless. Piece. Of… You left us, you left CHILDREN to deal with all this! The Shadow Kin nearly killed us all. Again!" Quill's face was contorted with rage, but she staggered and clutched at her swollen stomach. Her pregnant stomach. How is all this possible? My eyes fell once again on the empty cabinet. Its black insides staring back, almost as if with defiance.

"How could you?" I turned on Charlie, my voice hardened as Charlie stared back, his eyes wide and strangely blank "Didn't I warn you? Never avenge genocide with genocide."

"Genocide? Those shadows killed my dad and Tanya's mum!" Ram spat his words with venom "what did you expect us to do? They kept coming back!"

"He had no choice," April's voice came from the Shadow King's mouth, glancing at her lifeless body "he was going to kill everyone."

I pulled my sonic screwdriver from my pocket and scanned both bodies. Impossible… the cabinet had revived a soul, but placed it back inside the wrong body. The stories of reincarnation were just that, fairy-tales or fantasies. Now here was absolute proof that the cabinet could bring life. The possibilities were endless.

I stared round the room. A hollow feeling in my chest. The damage to this school was nothing to the deadened looks in such young souls. It had broken them.

Quill glanced around, her eyes lingering on each face before turning to the doors leading into the corridor.

"Where's Tanya?" She asked warily, her hand instinctively placed on her stomach.

"Gone…" Charlie said, his voice hollow and his eyes flickered to the tall boy crouched next to him. Although they were sat close together, the space between them was plausible.

"You," Quill ordered me, catching the attention of the rest of the remaining students "sort out Miss MacLean, she's just bearable as a human. I doubt her plans to be Head Girl will be successful as the embodiment of shadows. Which I know would just be apocalyptic. Singh, I need you to call your mother and explain the situation. Don't lie, she needs the truth in order to help you both through this. Charles… just go home."

"What are you going to do?" Ram asked warily, his voice shaking with suppressed emotion. Miss Quill was already heading for the door and gone. I smiled at April, trying to ignore her sceptical look on such a terrifying face.

"Shall we get started?" I clapped my hands together, the echoing silence did nothing to ease the tension in the hall.

 _Tanya_

The silence of the flat was deadening. I suppose using the word "dead" really wasn't appropriate. This flat had seen enough death, too much death. As I made my way to my bedroom, I paused at the doorway. The black shadow where Mum stood hours before was stained into the carpet.

Her screams rang in my eyes at the sight. I blinked back tears. Mum would hate the idea of such a disgusting stain in her precious carpet. Without thinking, I made my way through the kitchen, not bothering to turn on any of the lights. It was stupid, idiotic actually and I realised that I may be having a slight breakdown. Still, I was on knelt on the floor, bucket beside me and sponge in hand.

I scrubbed at the stain, the soapy sponge doing nothing to bring it out of the carpet. Anger was boiling up inside me. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_! Each time I wrung out the blackened sponge, it did nothing to lift off the blackness embodied into the carpet.

"Come on!" I hissed, tears overflowing down my cheeks but I didn't care. My breathing was now coming out in harsh sobs. Uncontrollable.

The last conversation I'd had with my mum was a stupid one-sided argument. I was petty and childish and she was doing nothing except trying to comfort me. She took my crap anyway, her scream of agony cutting off whatever she was trying to tell me. Why wasn't I listening? I should have hugged her, told her how much I loved. I should have saved her.

"Come on! I shouted at the blackened carpet, now completely soaked "please!"

Somehow my screams turned into gut-wrenching sobs. I knocked over the bucket angrily. The black water spreading over the length of the hall. The rage and grief inside me were like waring bulls, both battling to be the dominant emotion inside my head. Neither winning, but both just as painful.

This was all his fault. This was all Charlie Smith's fault. I was an orphan because of him and the feelings of hatred terrified even me. I stared around the empty flat, now nothing more than an empty shell. This wasn't home. Not anymore. The boys were at Nan's in Hemel Hempstead – an annoyingly green and small town in Hertfordshire that I always hated as a kid. But it wasn't London and it definitely wasn't Coal Hill Academy or anywhere where I had to look at Charlie Smith again.

I got to my feet and stepped over the wet floor. I grabbed a rucksack and threw it on my bed, shoving any clean piece of clothing that I came into contact with. I had to get out of here. There was nothing here for me to stick around for.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, sincere apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. On a _Class_ related topic, I'm beyond thrilled that Big Finish Productions will be continuing the _Class_ franchise with six new audio dramas with the original cast and they have plans to hopefully continue with a Season Two as an Audio Drama.**

 **I'd like to give a quick shoutout to deathraptor22 for not only giving such great reviews, but also requeting this chapter have a perspective from the Doctor. :)**

 **Please show your support by reading and reviewing, it's greatly appreciated and your feedback is great as always.**

 **Happy Reading :)**

 **~ T.J.**


	5. Chapter 5

Five

 _Quill_

I was still not used to the sensation of this. The weight of this living quill inside me. My movements felt stiff and unnatural, not my usual warrior strides of confidence. The train station was filled with ignorant humans, all with their eyes permanently glued to their phones. And I could not see Tanya among them. She must already be on the platform.

"Out of the way!" I spat at what looked like university students and then I added with more conviction "I'm with child!"

And just like that, they parted in their haste to get away from my protruding stomach. I see why human females use this saying, it does pay off.

One girl in particular gave me a scathing look as I passed, shame she didn't realise I had swiped her train ticket from her. Such naive creatures.

I made my way to the platform, taking the steps extra slowly. I had found some new respect for my mother. She carried, birthed and died for many Quills and here I am with one. But this one was a warrior, just like his mother. A true quill.

"Do you mind?" I hissed at an obscene couple locking lips at the bottom of the stairs and barged past and caught sight of her.

Tanya stood alone at the end of the platform, suitcase in one hand and headphones on no doubt blaring music at the highest volume.

"Tanya!" I called, hurrying across the platform. The train was coming in, the sound drawing ever closer.

Tanya didn't hear me. Her glassy gaze staring at her phone. She glanced up at the sight of the train.

"Tanya!" I yelled, but my shout quickly turned into a scream of pain. Agonising and sharp. I clutched my stomach, staggering as the pain hit again. More persistent. I felt my trousers dampen and water pooled at my feet.

No, no, no, no!

I leaned into the wall and looked up. Tanya was boarding the train.

"Tanya!" I cried, cradling my stomach and attempting to calm my frantic breathing "Tanya!"

There was something wrong. This pain was too extreme. Too harsh. I had no idea if I was even due, the cabinet of souls had sped up my entire pregnancy.

I was going to give birth on a dirty London platform surrounded by idiotic humans. Kill me now.

By some miracle, Tanya happened to glance out of the window and for a split second our eyes met. Her eyes widened in shock - and could it be, concern?

Tanya sprang to her feet, darting past over passengers at surprising speed for such a small person. She dragged her bag through the closing doors, forcing them to open as she forced herself out. She dashed over and I couldn't surprise relief mixing with my annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" Tanya exclaimed, crouching beside me.

"Oh didn't you know?" I said airily, despite the pain my voice dropped with sarcasm "I do enjoy chasing runaways through the London Underground and squatting on a disgusting platform. It's a hobby."

Tanya rolled her eyes. Good to see the young warrior still had her spirit. She noticed the wetness on the floor and her mouth fell open.

"The baby's coming? Jesus Christ, we need to get you help. Someone! We got a woman in labour here!"

"Shush!" I hissed angrily. This was degrading enough, I didn't need an audience "can you at least assist me in walking out of here with some dignity intact before yelling for reinforcements?"

"Oh. Yeah." Tanya said and slowly helped me back into a standing position "we need to get you to the hospital."

"As long as it's not the one which documents those ridiculous women hysterically giving birth and broadcasts it for the nation to see." I grumbled as we made our way back up the stairs. The train departed from the platform. I gritted my teeth and walked as independently as possible so as not to draw attention to ourselves. It seemed to work, but my mind was churning. Quill births also brought death, but this baby was not all quill and it was not part of a litter. So what that mean? I had no shame in admitting to myself that I was scarred. A quill without fear is useless and this young quill needed me. I also had no shame in admitting that I was grateful Tanya was with me, rather her than any of those morons. We still needed to discuss her mother and what she intended to do. As much as she may not like it, she is an orphan and technically a child still - would an elderly grandmother be able to care for not one but three teenagers? If I survived this birth, I swear that I will help her. By choice and not by force. She was the only one out of these brats who didn't see me as a slave to protect them.

As we left the station and made our down the street to a nearby taxi rank, my eyes fixed on something rather unusual. Two angelic statues stood on either side of the wide entrance, their heads bowed as if in pray with their hands shielding their eyes. They were facing a fence which had a display of flowers and photographs. This was odd because I was certain that neither the statues or this memorial had been here moments before.

I glanced at the name written on a handwritten note.

RIP Heather Dale. Beloved grandmother and friend.

I pulled Tanya to a stop, frozen by utter shock.

"What is it?" Tanya asked as I hurriedly checked my pockets. I didn't answer, instead pulling out the train ticket I had just stolen - a student pass for Heather Dale.

My blood ran cold. No, that was impossible. Even space and time had its limits, surely? The dread I felt in my gut said otherwise.


End file.
